


О дивном новом мире

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Зарисовки из жизни [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Зарисовки из жизни [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	О дивном новом мире

Вокруг Стива сейчас — дивный новый мир. Столько всего интересного, ни разу не виденного, удивительного, а иногда непостижимого.

Тони, по мере сил и способностей, активно помогает Стиву разбираться с вывертами современной цивилизации. Ему нравится острый ум Стива, способность почти моментально схватывать суть и абсолютное отсутствие неловкости из-за того, что он чего-то не знает и что-то у него не получается. Стив не стесняется задавать вопросы и старательно разбирается с ответами.

В какой-то момент Тони понимает, что стал гидом Стива по современному миру, и ему безумно это нравится. Потому что, кроме всего прочего, ему очень нравится проводить время со Стивом.

***

Приобщение к дивному новому миру — это не только освоение всяких технических штучек. Это походы в музеи, кино, на театральные постановки (Стив раз пять ходил на «Призкрака Оперы», Тони осилил составить ему компанию только дважды)... В магазины, в конце концов. Поход в торговую галерею — это тоже очень даже знакомство с современным миром. Хотя, как раз магазины Стив не любит.

Но на этот раз Стив от магазина должен прийти в полный восторг. Потому что это — гигантский магазин принадлежностей для рисования.

***

Вообще-то, Тони ждал, что Стив восхитится. Да что там, Тони был уверен, что Стив будет выглядеть, как ребёнок в магазине игрушек перед Рождеством.

Не тут-то было.

Стив, наоборот, становится сосредоточенным, собранным и очень деловитым. Он внимательно изучает витрины, рассматривает коробки с карандашами и красками, перебирает перья для рисования тушью, вглядывается в совершенно одинаковые листы бумаги, иногда хмурясь, а иногда едва заметно улыбаясь. Потом Стив ловит девочку-консультанта и основательно умучивает её вопросами.

Из магазина Стив уходит весьма довольный и с покупками. Тони же иррационально расстроен. Он ожидал другой реакции, он её не получил — это обидно.

Расстроен Тони до тех пор, пока Стив совершенно случайно не замечает магазин, где продаётся всякая мелкая чушь — блокноты, чашки и бутылки для воды, мини-термосы, магниты в виде смайликов, ручки, которые хреново пишут, зато очень-очень милые, там же енотик на колпачке...

Вот тут-то в Стиве и просыпается ребёнок.

Стив зарывается во всё это великолепие с видом человека, которому нафиг это всё не сдалось, но как же хочется, потому что оно ну... такое вот всё. Ненужное, но необходимое. Такой вот парадокс. И Стива совершенно не волнует, что компанию в этом магазинчике ему составляют в основном девицы невеликого возраста, пищащие то над этими самыми ручками с енотами на колпачках, то над блокнотами с изображением каких-то андрогинных созданий с азиатскими чертами.

Впрочем, отпускает Стива довольно быстро и почти без последствий. В активе — пара блокнотов с интересными фонами на страницах и ластик в форме пингвина. Ах, да, под конец экспозиции Стив добирается до мини-термосов. И снова зависает.

Термосы самых разных цветов, с самыми разными картинками. В том числе с изображениями Мстителей или того, что можно назвать их символами. Тут и молот Тора, и стилизованное изображение реактора Тони, и щит Стива...

Но Стив вертит в руках термос с совсем уж чудной картинкой: в круге соединены две эмблемы — половина реактора и половина звезды. О, это Тони знает. Фанатское т-творение...

Стив проводит пальцами по соединённой эмблеме, а потом ставит термос на место. И, Тони готов поклясться, едва заметно краснеет.

***

На следующей день Тони вручает Стиву термос с тем самым рисунком.

— В соцсетях такое называют «кэпостарк», — как бы между прочим сообщает Тони.

Стив краснеет по уши.

Тони крайне доволен собой.


End file.
